A Weird Love Story
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This is a weird love story between Blake and Tori. In honnor of one of the greatest seasons of PR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blake will be a little OOC, but that will quickly change!**

* * *

"Don't touch me again!" Tori yelled at Blake as she walked into the living room of Ninja Ops.

"Is something the matter Tori?" Sensei asked as he turned around on the table to face Tori.

"Blake said I couldn't do anything and called me a stupid girl! Make him apologize!" Tori yelled as she turned around to face Blake who was following her.

"Blake," Sensei said in a stern voice.

"But Sensei! The words just slipped out! I didn't really mean it!" Blake exclaimed as he held both of his hands out at Sensei.

Sensei just shook his head as he walked across the table that he was on.

"You must apologize even if the words just _slipped_ out." Sensei said then he turned his back to Blake.

"Come on guys! Okay, Tori, I'm sorry for calling you that I didn't really mean it." Blake said in a low voice as he held his head down to look at his feet.

Tori thought for a moment then she spoke as she held his left hand with her right hand, "I forgive you." Tori said smiling.

Blake looked up in joy, "YES! You forgave me! Now I can insult Hunter!" Blake yelled as he ripped his left hand away from Tori and punched at the air then he ran off to go annoy Hunter.

Tori just shook her head.

A few hours later Blake ran back into Ninja Ops being chased by Hunter who was wet with water, "Come back here you little..." Hunter grumbled as he reached his right hand and arm out to try to grab Blake but Blake was too far away.

"Tori, help me!" Blake yelled as he ran behind Tori who was mopping the floor.

Hunter ran up to Tori, "Please move so I can kill Blake." Hunter said through his teeth as he looked Tori right in the eyes.

"Don't let him hurt me Tori," Blake said in a low voice as he stuck his head out from behind Tori a little bit so he could see his brother Hunter.

"Wouldn't it be better if you said you were sorry to Hunter?" Tori asked as she turned around to face Blake.

"Okay, Hunter, I'm sorry." Blake said as he came out from behind Tori.

Hunter just took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, a few moments later Hunter exhaled, "You're forgiven." Hunter said then he turned around and walked off.

Tori turned around to face Blake, "Why are you acting like this?" Tori asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's because I'm excited because tomorrow I will ask you something." Blake replied in a low voice as he walked by Tori.

"What are you going to ask me tomorrow?" Tori asked as she turned around and began following him.

"Tomorrow you will find out." Blake replied with a smile then he ran out of Ninja Ops.

Tori began mopping the floor again but she couldn't figure out what Blake was going to ask her or why he was excited about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter!**

* * *

The next day all of the Ninja Storm Rangers were doing their regular things. Tori was surfing; Shane was skate boarding; Dustin and Hunter were motocross ridding; and Cam at Ninja Ops working on the computers, but Blake was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Shane, have you seen Blake?" Cam asked through communicators.

"No, why?" Shane asked as he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Because all of you are doing your stupid stuff except for Blake! And Tori called me and told me to ask you where he was anyway." Cam replied as he leaned up in his seat.

"Okay, I'll tell you if I see him." Shane replied then he turned off his communicator and so did Cam.

Meanwhile Blake was at the jewelry store buying something for Tori when Hunter saw him in the store window, "What is Blake doing?" Hunter asked himself as he leaned up against the glass.

Then Cole came up to him, "Hey! What are you doing?" Cole asked harshly as he grabbed Hunter's shirt and ripped Hunter away from the store window.

"Hey, don't touch me like that again!" Hunter yelled as he smacked Cole's hand off of him.

"What are you doing looking in a store window like a girl?" Cole asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I was seeing what my brother was doing inside there! And besides it's none of your business!" Hunter yelled as he pointed his index finger at Cole.

"You are insane! I hope I never see you again!" Cole yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground over and over again.

Hunter just watched Cole in horror as Cole kept on and on and on stomping his right foot on the ground, soon Cole walked off somewhere.

"That was weird." Hunter said as he shook his head then he turned back to the window and saw that Blake was gone! "What? How did that little rat slip out without me knowing it?" Hunter asked himself then he sighed and then he Ninja-Streaked back to Ninja Ops.

At Ninja Ops Blake was already there, all alone, "This is a good place to set up my gift to Tori!" Blake said as he pulled out a chair for Tori to sit in when she got there.

Before Blake could pull the chair to the right spot Hunter ran in and saw Blake doing that! "What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked as he pointed his index finger at Blake.

"I am going to propose to Tori! And that's why I was at the jewelry store!" Blake exclaimed as he gave Hunter a scared look.

Hunter smiled, "I'll help you get ready if you like?" Hunter asked as he held his right hand out to his brother Blake.

About a hour later Tori and Dustin both walked into Ninja Ops talking about some Ninja-like pink ranger, "Yeah, she was awful at fighting! And you are much prettier than her too." Dustin said to Tori as they walked into the living room area.

"Yeah," Tori replied.

When they got into the living room part of Ninja Ops; Hunter ran up to Tori from a corner, grabbed her left hand and walked her over to the chair that Blake had set up.

Then Blake came out from nowhere, went over to Tori and knelt down on his right knee, opened up a small black box to reveal a ring inside of it and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Tori covered her mouth with both of her hands then she took them away from her face and took the ring, "I will." Tori said then she threw her arms around Blake hugging and kissing him.

Then Shane ran in and yelled, "I think I'm gonna toss my cookies! That is sick! Love stinks!"

* * *

**E/N: The Ninja-like Pink Ranger was a reference to the worse Pink Ranger/Ninjetti Ranger, Kimberly. THE END! Please R&R!**


End file.
